A computer can connect to a remote device, such as one on the Internet. For example, the computer may use a modem to dial in to an Internet Service Provider (“ISP”). The ISP can in turn provide connectivity to the Internet. Alternatively, the computer may use a wireless device to access a wireless telecommunications network, which can also provide connectivity to the Internet.
Once connected to the Internet, the computer can establish a data session with the remote device. After establishing the data session, the two devices can exchange data. The data session, however, is generally limited to an available bandwidth based on the type of connection the computer uses to access the Internet. The available bandwidth determines how quickly data can be exchanged between the computer and the remote device. When the computer and the remote device exchange large amounts of data, increasing the bandwidth can shorten the amount of time required to complete the exchange of data.
One method that can increase bandwidth is connection teaming. In connection teaming, the computer connects to a server, and the server provides access to the Internet through multiple data links. The server establishes a separate session with the remote device over each of the data links, thereby increasing the bandwidth of the server's connection with the remote device. Although the server connects to the remote device over multiple data links, the server ordinarily connects to the computer using a single data link. The single data link can create a bottleneck in transmitting data between the server and the computer.
Additionally, connection teaming does not typically split up individual data requests. For example, if the computer requests a large file from the remote device, the file will be sent to the server as part of a single session, and it will be sent using only one of the data links. The other data links would not be used to receive the file from the remote device. Once received at the server, the file can be sent over the data link between the server and the computer. Therefore, connection teaming would not provide a noticeable improvement in the data transmission speed when transmitting large files.
Point-to-Point Protocol (“PPP”) Multilink is another method that can be used to increase bandwidth. PPP provides a method for the computer to format and exchange data with another device, such as a server at the ISP. PPP generally runs below other protocols, such as the Transmission Control Protocol (“TCP”) and the Internet Protocol (“IP”). Thus, the computer could establish a connection with the remote device using the TCP/IP protocols. TCP/IP packets could be sent from the remote device to the ISP server. Once received at the ISP server, the TCP/IP packets could be placed into smaller PPP packets for transmission to the computer.
PPP Multilink is an extension to PPP that allows data in a single logical connection to be transmitted over multiple physical links. While the TCP/IP packets would normally be transmitted from the ISP server to the computer using a single physical link for the PPP session, PPP Multilink allows the packets to be transmitted to the computer over multiple physical links. Using multiple physical links can increase the data transmission rate between the ISP server and the computer, thereby also increasing the data transmission rate between the remote device and the computer. Likewise, PPP Multilink can increase the data transmission rate for sending packets from the computer to the ISP server.
The PPP Multilink standard, however, is limited to analog data links, such as analog modems and Integrated Digital Services Network (“ISDN”) connections. PPP Multilink, therefore, could not be used when the computer connects to the wireless telecommunications network using one or more data sessions. PPP Multilink can also only be used when the computer establishes a PPP session with the ISP server or with another device.
Therefore, there is exists a need for an improved method of increasing data transmission rates in a wireless telecommunications network.